The objective of our Neurotrauma Research Center at the University of Miami is to carry out a program of integrated multi-disciplinary experimental research into the mechanisms and therapies of traumatic brain injury. The ultimate goal is to identify factors resulting from traumatic brain injury which may be amenable to therapeutic intervention. The Program Project consists of four investigative proposals supported by core facilities in the areas of animal physiology, neuropathology, neurotransmitter analysis, molecular biology, radioisotopic strategies, computer applications, image processing and neurobehavior. Animal and cell culture studies utilize a well-characterized fluid percussion model to induce injury. The role of temperature in modulating post-traumatic brain injury is a particular area of common concern among the individual projects. Recently established molecular biological approaches include in situ hybridization for the assessment of gene expression in both the acute and more chronic post- injury period. The cores contribute substantially to the implementation of each project and unify the projects by common methodological approaches. Project areas include; 1) acute and subacute metabolic and hemodynamic determinants of brain injury: 2) post-traumatic brain hyperthermia as a secondary injury mechanism; 3) the astrocytic response to trauma; and 4) functional impairment and recovery after brain injury-electrophysiological, metabolic and anatomical mechanisms. The projects are conceptually closely integrated with one another and are strongly supported by close collaborative interactions among the various investigators.